1938
1937 1938 1939 Events * LSD-25 is formulated by Dr. Albert Hoffman, a Swiss chemist working for Sandoz Laboritories. * March of Dimes fund-raising campaign begun by the National Foundation for Infantile Paralysis. * 45,755 are reported as escaping from the Soviet Gulag, but only 28,370 of the escapees are reported captured. * Oil is discovered at al-Burqan, south of Kuwait City. * Democrat Culbert L. Olson is elected Governor of California with the open support of the state's Communist Party under the slogan "united front against fascism." * Civilian Conservation Corps completes Jones Archaelogical Museum Building at Moundville, Alabama, near Tuscaloosa, Alabama. * Federal Hourly Minimum Wage was set at $0.25 an hour. * Robert A. Heinlein runs unsuccessfully for a seat in the California State Assembly. * Fascist Italy issues its anti-semitic Racial Laws. * Britain establishes Section D of MI6 to organize Auxiliary Units or stay-behind sabotage groups in continental Europe in the event of a German onvasion. * Kim Philby is personally awarded the "Red Cross of Military Merit" by Gen. Francisco Franco. * Nikolai Kondratieff dies in the Soviet gulag. * Tuvan lama Kara-sul Samdaonobic Erencin is executed by Soviet authorities. * Otto Bauer dies. * Alexander Rykov dies. * Alexander Bukharin dies. * Sakha Bolshevik teacher Maksim Oyounsky dies in a Moscow prison. * Jean Longuet dies. Timeline Janurary * January 5: The future Juan Carlos I, King of Spain, is born. * January 7: Italy announces huge naval construction program. * January 12: French colonial governor of Algeria Geroges Le Beay establishes the counterterorism agency Service de surveillance du territoire. * January 19: Bill to legalize liquor in 16 Georgia counties is introduced in the legislature. February * February 4: Adolph Hitler seizes direct control over Wehrmacht and installs Nazis in key posts. * February 10: King Carol of Romania dismisses fascist PM Octavian Goga. * February 20: Nazi Germany recognizes the Japanese puppet state of Manchukuo. * January 24: John M. Mercer and Allen B. Wheaton execued by the state of Iowa. * February 21: Anti-lynching legislation is defeated in the U. S. Senate. The "Southern bloc" against the NAACP supported bill is led by Georgia Sen. Richard B. Russell Jr. * February 23: 12 Chinese fighter planes dropped bombs on Japan. * February 27: Britain and France recognized the Franco government in Spain. * February 28: Future MN Rep. Martin Olv Sabo is born in Crosby, ND. March * March 11: The Anschluss: Austria is willingly annexed by Germany * March 18: Pres. Lazaro Cardenas of Mexico nationalized American and British oil interests in Mexico. Total value: $450 million. * March 23: Maynard Jackson is born in Dallas, Texas. * March 30: U.S. Secretary of State Cordell Hull recognized that the Mexican government had the right to expropriate foreign oil interests but demands fair compensation. April * April 19: Marlo Heinz and Franz A. Jacobsen are executed by the state of Iowa. * April 19: Romanian fascist Iron Guard leader Corneliu Codreanu is sentenced to 6 months imprisonment for libel. Hundreds of Iron Guardists are arrested after plot against King Carol is discovered. May * May: Radical Egyptian Islamist theologian Sheikh Omar Abdel Rahman is born in the Nile Delta's Daqahliya Province. * May 10: Canadian Federal authorities use the Padlock Law in 124 raids to seize more than 140,000 papers, reviews, books, pamphlets, circulars, buttons and badges, including a Gaelic Bible, deemed to be subversive in nature. * May 10: Romanian fascist Iron Guard leader Corneliu Codreanu sentenced to an additional 10 years in prison for treason. * May 24: Hungarian Parliament passes First Jewish Law that deprives thousands of Jews of property and professional employment. Voting for the measure are Christian politicians who advocated anti-Semititic policies designed to induce conversion. * May 31: British Prime Minister Stanley Baldwin resigns and is replaced by Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain. Both were Conservative Party politicians. June * June: Kuomintang government in China destroys the dikes on the Yellow River in a scorched earth strategy to halt the advancing Japanese Imperial Army. The resulting famine kills 900,000 and causes 4 million refugees to flee. * June 28: U.S. Congress creates Federal Housing Administration (FHA) to insure construction loans. July * July 26 & 28: Dismembered corpose of Rudolf Klement is discovered in the River Seine, a probable victim of an NKVD hit squad. * July 30: Nazi Germany's consul in Detroit awards Henry Ford the Order of the German Eagle on his 75th Birthday. August * August 21: Lavrenti Beria is appointed first deputy chief of the NKVD. September * September 17: Russian economist Nikolai Kondratieff is convicted and executed for anti-Soviet activity. * September 21: Theodore Maly, brilliant polyglot Soviet spy, is executed after voluntarily returning to Moscow. * September 29: British and French PMs Neville Chamberlain and Eduard Daladier appease Adolf Hitler by recognizing the German annexation of the predominantly ethnic German Sudetenland province of Czechoslovakia. October * October 19: Nazi Germany awards Charles Lindbergh the Order of the German Eagle. * October 21: Japanese troops occupy Canton in China. * October 28: 20,000 Jews are expelled to Poland as stateless OstJuden. The Polish border is closed to them and they are stranded on the border in freezing weather. * October 30: H.G. Well's War of the Worlds radio broadcast causes amusement and panic. November * November 2: Nazi Germany gave southern Slovakia to Fascist Hungary. * November 7: Sevenbteen year old Herschel Grynszpan shoots member of the German embassy in Paris after his parents had been deported from Germany. * November 9: With the Kristallnacht riots against Jews and synagogues in Germany sanctioned by the Hitler government, the Holocaust has officially begun. Nazi led German mobs burn synogogues in Düsseldorf, where eight Jews are murdered, and other German cities. * November 15: Ronald Kasrils, a.k.a. Ronnie Kasrils, a.k.a. Red Ronnie is born. * November 17: Adloph Hitler attends state funeral for Ernst vom Rath, assassinated by Herschel Grynszpan in Paris. * November 19: Ted Turner is born in Columbus, Ohio. * November 30: Romanian fascist Iran Guard leader Corneliu Zelea Codreanu, a.k.a. Corneliu Zelinski, is executed (strangled and shot) by the loyal royal Romanian gendarmerie around Tâncăbeşti, near beautiful Bucharest. December * December 3: Georgia Supreme Court Chief Justice Richard B. Russell Sr. dies. * December 12: Italian scientist Enrico Fermi receives the Nobel Prize in physics at a ceremony in Sweden, and is criticized by Italian journalists for failing to give the salute to honor Mussolini's Fascist Italian goverment. After the ceremony, he and his family do not return to Italy, later they resettle in the United States.